hypotheticaltornadoesfandomcom-20200214-history
2016 Sherman, Texas Tornado
|type = EF5 tornado|image location = F weather blownaway Elmer OK 150828.jpg|image caption = The Sherman, Texas EF5 near peak strength.|date = May 17, 2016|times = 1809-2145|touchdown = 6:09 PM CDT|winds = 296 mph (476 km/h)|injuries = 985|fatalities = 196|damage = $3 billion (2016 USD)|areas = Areas in and around Sherman, Texas|tornado season = Tornadoes of 2016 (Hitman)}}The ''2016 Sherman, Texas Tornado ''was a destructive and catastrophic, EF5-rated tornado that struck Sherman, Texas in the evening hours of May 17, 2016. In all, 196 deaths occurred, along with 985 injuries, and $3 billion (2016 USD) in damages. On the morning of May 17, the NWS issued a high risk for North-Central Texas and South Central Oklahoma. By 6:00 PM CDT, a tornado warning was issued for Grayson, Cooke, Denton, and Collin counties. At 6:06 PM CDT, the funnel cloud that would produce the EF5 began to emerge from the clouds. At 6:09 PM CDT, the funnel cloud touched down 4 miles west of Gunter. Producing mostly EF0 damage, trees were downed as the tornado began to intensify over an north-northeast path at 10 to 15 mph (16 to 24 km/h). High-end EF0 to EF1 damage occurred to mostly trees and rural farmland southwest of Sherman. Becoming a stovepipe, a vacant outhouse was destroyed and a mobile home was overturned, severely injuring a man. The tornado continued to strengthen, becoming an EF2 wedge. High-end EF2 to low-end EF3 damage occurred to a warehouse that was severely damaged. The first fatality occurred in a mobile home that was destroyed. The tornado continued to strengthen, becoming an EF4 5 miles south of Sherman. A tornado emergency was then issued at 7:50 PM CDT. Mid-range to high-end EF4 damage occurred to multiple homes, where 2 were killed and 11 were injured. Becoming an EF5, the tornado hit downtown Sherman at peak strength. A recreation center was leveled, with 98% of the center being destroyed. In this area, 180 were killed, along with 968 injuries. Tracking north-northeast of Sherman, another 12 were killed, along with 8 injuries at EF4 strength. The last fatality occurred in a mobile home where another 6 injuries. After causing the last two deaths, EF1 to EF2 damage occurred to mostly rural farmland northeast of Sherman. By 8:40 PM CDT, only EF0 damage occurred to mostly vegetation. At 8:45 PM CDT, the tornado dissipated 22.4 miles northeast of Sherman after killing 196, injuring 985, and $3 billion (2016 USD) in damages. Gallery Ef-5-hackleburg-alabama-4-27-11.jpg|EF5 damage in downtown Sherman, Texas. 180 of the 196 deaths occurred at this location. Goldsbyslab.jpg|EF5 damage to a home northeast of Sherman. CanaanEF4.jpg|High-end EF4 damage in southwest of Sherman. ef4 2014.jpg|The tornado as an EF4 southwest of Sherman. 220px-Philadelphia, MS ground scouring.jpg|Severe ground scouring north of Sherman. Damage and scouring in this area was rated EF5. Supercell from plane.jpg|The supercell that produced the Sherman EF5. May 17, 2016 Tornado Outbreak (Hitman).png|The tornado convective outlook for May 17, 2016. Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Deadly Tornadoes Category:Costly Tornadoes Category:Catastrophic Tornadoes Category:Tornadoes of 2016 (Hitman) Category:Tornadoes of 2016 Category:F5/EF5 Tornadoes Category:Tornadoes (Hitman) Category:Texas Tornadoes